Screwing Hellsing
by Lady of Dark Fantasy
Summary: Serars is in love with her master and decides to do something about it afterwards her master tells her He wouldn't care if she screwed every soilder in Hellsing and that's exactly what she does.
1. Default Chapter

_By the Lady of dark Fantasy _

_**Screwing Hellsing **_

The night has given me all the time to give into the passion of my body's desire. My master dose not know this side of me on one does they all see me as high-strung. Tonight I lay on my bed thinking about my master, the way he moves, looks, and speaks I start to get turned on.

I find myself extremely aroused no what I wouldn't give to have him help me relieve my desire (sigh) I shut the lid of my bed. Not wanting to give Walter a heart attack if he should walk in. Once my privacy is complete I move my hands down my body feeling my breast gliding them over my flat belly downward toward my throbbing clit.

I begin to rub it I close my eyes and imagine my master here with me wanting me, begging me to be his lover. This excites me even more I slip two fingers in side of me wishing it were him I move faster and faster I add another finger. Faster I go reaching my climax and uttering a sigh I lie in my here I wonder if my master has ever felt like this probably not.

I hit the switch and my bed lit rises I need a cold shower I'm looking around my room I notice that it's pretty bare "hmm forget a shower I need to find Walter." The first place to look is the library he's always seems to be down there.

Heading down the hall I notice that some of the men are eyeing me as usual I don't need to look into their minds to know what their thinking about. Bingo there he is

"Good evening Miss Victoria is there any thing I can do for you?"

"Hello Walter, yes there is I was wondering if you... well you see I never got a chance to get my things from my flat when I came to Hellsing with all that was going on I really didn't think it seemed the right time to ask."

"Ha I see well... what exactly do you intend to bring?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary just my clothes book bath stuff and my computer ho and my CD stuff the rest of my stuff can go to charity."

"I see lit me ask Sir Integra and I'll let you know to marrow evening."

"Thanks Walter."

To be continued

Thanks for reading I'll up date after I get 10 reviews.


	2. Chapter two

_By Lady of dark fantasy _

_**Screwing Hellsing**_

Chapter two

When I woke up I went straight to find Walter I wonder what Sir Integra said. I was headed up the stairs when I spotted Walter

"Ah Miss Victoria I was just on my way to tell you I spoke to Sir Integra and she is fine with you moving your things"

"Great thanks Walter" "Oh and I took the liberty of preparing a van and gathering some boxes so you can move your things."

"Wow Walter you amazing I could oh what the hell" and I did it I grabbed him in my arms and gave him a hug also a peck on the check.

Grabbing the keys I left him standing in a dais as I headed to the garage.

Twenty minutes latter I stood out side the door of my flat with boxes and tape in hand I walked in and surveyed the living room every thing was covered in a thin layer of dust. First thing to do is clean out the dust I headed into the kitchen and grabbed a rage and bucket.

Once the bucket was full I headed back to the living room and cleaned of my stereo and flipped on the radio and stared to clean and box things up. After I finished in the living room I did the same thing in the bath and bed room. In my room I had to go through all my clothes to see what I wasn't going to take back with me once that was finished I put every thing that was going in the van and then went back and boxed every thing left and put a note on to that said **GO TO GOOD WILL** and waked out leaving the flat keys on the table "I'm really going to miss this place."

Traffic was nothing at one am I got back to the Hellsing manor faster then when I left. After parking the van Walter came over

"Welcome back Miss Victoria do you require any assistance with moving your boxes?" "Yes please" with Walter's help I got all the boxes moved in two trips. "Do you need any help unpacking Miss Victoria?"

"No I think I can take it from here (and I don't want you to find my box of sex toys.) "Then I'll just be going call if you need anything."

I spent a good part of the next two hours unpacking my things hanging up my clothes and finding the best place possible to hide my toys where master wouldn't bother to dig I'm not saying he does but if he did I wouldn't like to explain why I have them I can only imagine.

Now it's time to try my hand. I ran to take a quick shower after that I'll dress to kill. Vanilla lotion now what about the rest of me? I think I'll slick my hair back then I'll put on a little black eye shadow and eye liner.

After I had that done I headed back to my room for the perfect out fit. Lots of skin should get his attention rummaging through my clothes I picked out my black and red school girl skirt that has a belt strapped around it. Then I dug some more until I found the top I was looking for it was a low cut black tank I dressed quickly then added my fuck me boots that went up to my knees "If he doesn't notice me then after this I give up." Now to test my look I should probably head to the shooting range.

AT THE SHOOTING RANGE

Integra had decided to challenge the new commander to a shooting contest. Seeing is how she new no other way to act around men. Soldiers had gathered to watch the contest they were matched shot for shot.

The new commander Charles Lenture was young and handsome. Hazel eyes with sandy brow hair he wasn't hard to look at, especial in Integra's eyes. While waiting for his turn he noticed some of the men look toward the door as it was opening.

"Well Lenture your shot" Integra announced his back remained to her as he didn't respond "Lenture?" she turned to see what had distracted him Seres stood at the door it appeared she was looking around for some one obviously she didn't find who she was looking for because she frowned then walked over to see what was going on.

"Looks like Sir Integra kicking your ass Commander." Shaken from his fantasy he replied "well I still have one turn to change the tided"

"No offense commander but I'd put my money on Integra any day of the week." Seres new that Integra had a thing for Lenture she had even put a few good words in for her so he would maybe ask her for coffee or something. But with how Seres was dressed all that talking had gone down the drain.

_'I really need to go before Integra shots me for this'_ "well love to stay and see how this all ends but I must be going" I left be for any one could stop me now where is my Master?

'_Alucard'_

'_Yes Master'_

'_You need to have a word with you pet'_

'_About?'_

'_Her outfits'_

'_Outfits master?'_

_Yes and by the way, DO IT NOW'_

'_OK ok just stop yelling in my head'_

'_Police girl'_

'_Master'_

'_I need to see you in my room we need to talk'_

'Yes master'

Walking down to the lower dungeon levels she approached his door with butterflies in her stomach

KNOK- KNOK

Thanks for all the reviews I'll update again when I get ten reviews I hope they come faster because this stories about to get a lot hotter.


End file.
